


Bored

by Broken_Record_3



Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Kellar and Moxie think of things to do.
Relationships: Kellar Haines & Lizzie Haines, Kellar Haines & Moxie Mallahan, Moxie Mallahan & Mrs. Mallahan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> This is SUPER short sorry. Love these two.

Kellar flopped down onto his bed, leaning his head on the pillow and staring up at the ceiling. He was so bored that looking up at the ceiling was the only thing that seemed remotely entertaining. Maybe he could see if there were any patterns in it. 

“HAINES!” Moxie yelled, walking into the room. Kellar looked over at her and smiled. 

“Hi, Moxie,” he replied, sitting up and dangling his legs off the side of the bed. Moxie jumped onto the bed next to him. 

“You look bored. Y’wanna do something?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Moxie poked him on the arm. “We’ll find something to do, there’s no way that nothing is out there. We just have to look.” 

“But I’ve TRIED to find something to do, I really have.” 

“You wanna watch Animaniacs? You liked that one, right?” 

“Lizzie likes it. I only watched it because she liked it and I wanted her to be happy.” Kellar replied, looking down at the floor. 

“Oh,” Moxie murmured. “I don’t know exactly how you’re feeling, but I know how it feels to be separated from people you care about. I’m sure Lizzie is okay, and she’ll be back with you soon.” 

“I hope,” he replied. 

The two say in silence for a few moments, both thinking about the people that they would do anything to see again. 

“Well,” Kellar said, ending the silence. “What if we cooked something? There’s a pasta recipe I’ve wanted to try recently.” 

“Sounds good! Last one to the kitchen has to do the dishes!” Moxie replied, getting up and running to the door. Kellar ran after her, both of them laughing.


End file.
